A solas
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Natsu no intentó defenderse, porque si bien tendía a exagerar las cosas Sting tenía toda la razón en aquella ocasión, era inocente. O lo más inocentemente posible que se puede ser cuando la pequeña Asuka te cacha en el baño haciendo cochinadas con tu novio. —Nating. *BL* Lemon. Regalo para Boogieman13.


Este shot iba a ser incluido en el "Boulevard de los sueños rotos", pero terminó aquí por su contenido. Va dedicado a Boogie, ¡mira las cosas que me haces escribir chica! (?)

**Advertencias:** Hay yaoi —dah— e insinuaciones de ¿cómo se llama cuando sostienes una relación con un objeto? ¿grafofilia? Bueno eso.** Es M de M.** Y me inspiré en "Un hombre, una escoba, un deseo", hermoso shot traumatizante.

* * *

**"A SOLAS".**

— ¡Natsu-san, todo esto es tu culpa! —gritó Sting con furia, avanzando por los pasillos del gremio. Un poco atrás venía el aludido, que lo ignoró olímpicamente mientras cargaba con un par de cubetas y un trapeador—. No sé porque vine de visita, joder, yo debería estar en Sabertooth revisando el papeleo para los nuevos miembros.

Natsu bufó.

— Vamos Sting, eso es muy aburrido —ante su fulminante mirada carraspeó— además Yukino extrañaba a Luce, ¿no serías tan desalmado como para ignorar sus suplicas, o sí? —Sting permaneció callado— ¿O SÍ?

— ¡No! —declaró a regañadientes— Pero… pero tampoco quiero limpiar Fairy Tail ahora que todos se han ido y es de noche, más si no tuve nada que ver.

Natsu no intentó defenderse, porque si bien el chico tendía a exagerar las cosas —Erza afirmaba que padecía el síndrome del actor— Sting tenía toda la razón en aquella ocasión, era inocente. O lo más inocentemente posible que se puede ser cuando la pequeña Asuka te cacha en el baño haciendo cochinadas con tu novio.

Ya sabía que sería mala idea encerrarse ahí a plena luz del día con Sting —en contra de su voluntad, le recordaría éste— pero hacia un par de meses que oficializaron su relación y semanas desde que se vieron por última vez, en una de las tantas reuniones entre gremios. ¡Tenía necesidades que saciar, dios!

Por fortuna el castigo que Mirajane les impuso no fue tan grave como el "delito" cometido. No podrían irse hasta que higienizaran el lugar, y no podían limpiar con magia. Así que ahí estaban, regresando de la bodega con todos los jabones y desinfectantes posibles, también con recogedores, cubetas, trapeadores… todo, excepto una cosa.

— ¿Por cierto, has visto la escoba? En la mañana estaba con esto, y ya no —apuntó Sting, Natsu negó.

— Se ha vuelto costumbre… desaparece en la noche, pero a la madrugada está en su lugar —se encogió de hombros sin el menor interés— seguro que se la guardan en una bodega especial o algo por el estilo.

—…Eso es muy sospechoso, ¿sabías?

En realidad, el noventa y nueve por ciento de los hechos que acaecían en el edificio lo eran, aunque Sting no lo admitirá en voz alta, los respetaba demasiado.

En su lugar, prefirió guardarse sus comentarios al respecto y empezó a juntar el polvo dificultosamente, si hacía falta la dichosa escoba.

— ¿Natsu-san, serías tan amable de dejar de verme el trasero y ayudarme? —espetó medio avergonzado medio irritado. Las mejillas de Natsu adquirieron una tonalidad rosada y tropezó.

— Ah, y… yo… sí. Solo quería confirmar que… prestabas atención —dijo él, transcurrieron unos minutos antes de que hablara de nuevo—. ¡Deberíamos luchar, como en el Torneo!

— Estás loco, Lector me espera en la posada con Rogue y los otros —le recordó Sting, ante su negativa infló las mejillas, sin desistir.

— Bueno, te vienes a mi casa y problema resuelto, a Happy no le importa.

— No.

— ¿Eh?, ¿Pero por qué?

— ¡Porque no, carajo! Estoy cansado, y me han reñido por _tu_ culpa, ni creas que te aprovecharas de mí, Natsu-san.

Natsu torció el labio, conteniendo un grito. Ya se había disculpado poco después del incidente, ¿qué más quería? Fue impulsivo, sí, quizás algo idiota —o mucho, dependiendo del punto de vista— pero tenía que entender que se comportaba como un enamorado cualquiera, lo había extrañado…

— Anda, Sting~

— He dicho que no —repitió. Se abstuvo de brincar al sentir como lo rodeaba en un abrazo por detrás, aspirando la fragancia de su cabello. Oh mierda, lo iba a extorsionar— ¡Natsu-san, n-no, aquí no!

— ¿Uh? —Natsu rió— yo no veo ningún problema, Erza no anda rondando… y no hay niñas pequeñas… —su mano fue descendiendo hasta llegar a su vientre, notó que temblaba— Deja que te compense lo de esta mañana… por favor.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna de su parte, Sting probablemente mantenía un debate mental, pero él lo tomó como un "sí" discreto. Era extremadamente tímido, después de todo.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, en que ninguno de los dos se movió Natsu decidió que en realidad le estaba concediendo permiso y su mano retomó su camino, acariciando su bien formado torso hasta llegar a la hebilla de sus pantalones.

Sting jadeó al oír un "click", más no lo detuvo.

¿Por qué? Qué caso tenía averiguarlo. Quería más.

— N… Natsu… san.

— Shh… —lentamente retiró la mano y deshizo el abrazo, dándole la vuelta para mirarlo de frente. Sonrojado le sonrió—. Solo tienes que relajarte y disfrutar ¿Vale?

— V-vale —balbuceó mirando el suelo. Natsu alzó su mentón y delicadamente posó sus labios sobre los suyos, degustándolos. Al principio despacio, incitándole a agarrar más confianza, después, con vigor, gimiendo en la boca del otro mientras torpemente se quitaban las prendas que los cubrían.

El primero en desaparecer fue su chaleco, ni siquiera se percató que Sting se recargaba en una de las mesas, intentando no caerse y arruinar la atmósfera romántica.

Menos paciente que antes movió sus caderas al frente, ganándose otro gemido de parte del rubio. Excitado por ello rompió el beso y mordió su cuello, volvió a arremeter.

— N-Natsu, p… por favor… —protestó, sus infructuosos intentos por deshacerse del pantalón le causaron ternura y gracia. Al escucharlo reír Sting le pegó un codazo, por lo que se vio obligado a callar y ayudarlo, a menos que desease que pararan, que no quería.

— Date la vuelta —no tuvo que decírselo dos veces para que accediera. Natsu se mordió el labio para no gritar y empujó, abriéndose paso en su interior. Una vez asegurado que no le dolía —joder, por supuesto que duele le diría más tarde— se meció, adelante, atrás. Más y más fuerte.

En algún punto temió que rompieran el mueble, pero los gemidos que Sting no se molestaba en esconder bastaban para animarlo a continuar. Elevaba sus caderas con cada estocada, dios, era tan estrecho.

Ya lo sentía, el punto culminante, estaba cerca. Agarró más velocidad, gruñendo en voz baja al correrse él y justo cuando Sting se iba a venir… alguien abrió la puerta.

Sintió a Sting tensarse, apretando sus puños contra la madera y guardando silencio.

— Ngh, tengo que… —quién quiera que fuese el intruso se acercaba, Natsu se apretó un poco más— Natsu-san, salte.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Qué te salgas! —chilló abochornado. Sin otra alternativa Natsu abandonó su entrada y reacomodó su ropa interior entre maldiciones, Sting lo imitó, no sin antes masturbarse, lo que acrecentó su enojo.

— ¡Estaba a punto de terminar, podrías haberte esperado! —Lo miró de reojo, demasiado avergonzado como para replicar—, ¡No pongas esa cara, sabes que detesto que tú…! —calló al oír algo parecido a un grito de auxilio a unas cuántas mesas.

Ya que estaban en el segundo piso se arrastraron al balcón, temiendo encontrar a un ladrón que desafortunadamente cayó presa de una de las tantas trampas ocultas de Titania, o a Titania misma. No había ladrón alguno, o Erza. Se trataba de Max, y lo que sostenía entre sus manos era…

— ¡Oye, esa es la escoba que no encontraba…! —Natsu lo interrumpió abalanzándose sobre él y cubriendo su boca con la palma de su mano.

— No mires.

— ¿Qué, por qué? —Natsu sonrió con nervioso, si no lo conociera diría que estaba asustado. ¿Pero de qué, qué podía ser tan aterrador para hacer temblar al fiero Salamander? Al repetirse, con más claridad, el ruido de recién comprendió—. Espera, no me digas que ese tipo está… él y la escoba… —Natsu asintió dudoso—… oh mierda, ¡qué asco!

— Lo dice el tío que acaba de tener relaciones sexuales con otro tío —se mofó. Como venía haciendo desde que quedaron solos sintió el rostro arder. Natsu ignoró su "¡Es totalmente diferente!" y con sigilo volvió a mirar poniéndose tan colorado como su cabello—. Mira, a mi me vale un pepino si Max se mete una escoba al culo y la llama "Anastasia", nos vamos de aquí. Ahora.

Sting lo observó con incertidumbre. Solo un alto gemido de Max fue suficiente para que asintiera frenéticamente y tomara su mano para salir corriendo de ahí, no pudiendo contener la curiosidad de mirar… y arrepentirse al instante.

Porque sí, el podía ser gay, quizás algo masoquista, pero aquella escena resultaba demasiado perturbadora hasta para él. Pensó que de estar en su lugar Rogue se habría lanzado limón a los ojos para mitigar el dolor.

— ¿Con qué la guardaban en una bodega especial, eh? Yo diría que demasiado _privada_ —dijo al salir.

Natsu apresuró su paso y rió. Quizás deberían abrir un centro de ayuda para las escobas víctimas de una violación. O buscar un lugar mejor para estar a solas, mejor.

**#Fin**

* * *

¡GAH, MI PRIMER LEMMON BL! *huye* no sé cómo diablos los escriben, yo prácticamente me estaba desangrando XDDD perdón si quedo del asco, no soy buena con lemmon's. Lo curioso es que solo iba a incluir el de Max, gracias CattivaRagazza sos mi nueva inspiración (?) pero en fin… me dicen si necesitan psiquiatra XD


End file.
